Septiplier
by Moonstruck-Mist
Summary: A small and slightly fluffy fanfic between my two favorite YouTubers. Enjoy


Introduction!

I first found this ship on accident and have decided it to be my OTP! This is my own fanfic, and it might not follow the direct beliefs of the original! Of course, since it's my own fanfic, you can't do anything to change what I believe should come from this ship! Now, let's begin!

* * *

It was an ordinary day. Like many others, I was watching Jack and Mark on Youtube. Jumping at the jumpscares and laughing as they killed each other in prop hunt. It was all fun and games until I came across something that I found rather interesting. The words Septiplier caught my eyes and I immediately felt my spirit soar!

I had always wondered what the big fuss about the two being together was, and now I knew! This was a beautiful day that I felt couldn't have ended! Of course, like many stories, this one had to end in heartbreak. But I was one of many who didn't stop with others who wrote stories on them.

For me, this was a chance to write what could have happened if the two had come together on that fateful day! Instantly, I opened my google docs and typed away in hopes of writing the perfect story about them!

Of course, I was stuck since I didn't know much about the duo. In hopes of finding more, I consulted many of my friends who were well aware of the ship. After weeks of talking and learning, I decided there was too much to listen to and decided to write it of my own accord.

That was when I began truly writing my fanfic. When I began... their story.

* * *

The sun shined high in the sky. A certain green-haired youtuber was sitting at his computer editing and uploading videos for his loving subscribers. Unbeknownst to him, a certain red-haired youtuber snuck into the room behind him.

Jack was so busy with his computer, he didn't realize as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Soon, the hand moved back and forth trying to shake him from his trance. Eventually, Mark stopped and sighed. Jack was just too caught up in his videos to notice his friend.

"Jack," Mark whispered. "I think it's time we head out."

At these words, Jack snapped from his trance-like state and spun in his chair to face Markiplier.

"I'm sorry, laddie," he said. "I was just so caught up in making my subscribers happy that I forgot about what we had planned."

"It's okay, Sean," Mark said as he pulled him into a hug. "I can't stay mad at you since you've forgiven me so many times in the past."

Jack smiled and hugged Mark back with renowned vigor. The couple had been together for only a short time, but they were happy to be together.

"Then I believe we should go, Mark," Jack said happily. "Our plans won't just wait for us, you know."

Mark smiled and pulled Jack in for a kiss. As he pulled back, the duo smiled and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I know, Sean, but I really want to savor the time we have together," Mark told him. "People just don't understand and I want to do this without their prying eyes."

"I know, Mark," Jack replied calmly. "We can do this later though. We have things to do, and people to see. It is your birthday after all."

* * *

After the day was over, Mark and Jack returned home sweating happily and holding each other. Mark smiled as he pulled Jack into a loving kiss the sent shock into Jack. Jack happily returned the kiss until nothing over the two could be heard.

After a minute, the two finally separated. Panting profusely, the duo smiled and sat on the couch in their living area. On the wall stood their two diamond, gold, and silver play buttons. On the left was Mark's warfstache and Tiny Box Tim, and on the right was Septiceye Sam.

Mark sighed and leaned onto Jack's shoulder and smiled happily.

"I'm so glad you accepted my proposal all that time ago," Mark whispered. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here together. I wouldn't be so happy either. I love you, Sean."

"I know you do, Mark, because I do as well," Jack replied. "I'm glad I did as well, too. I felt as if a piece of my puzzle of life had been put into place as soon as I said yes."

Mark let out a hefty sigh and kissed Jack's cheek before standing up. He pat Jack's head before leaving the room for his bed. Jack stayed sitting on the couch as he fantasized about Mark and what had happened over the past months.

He hadn't felt like it at first, but as soon as Mark had asked, something had clicked in him and he immediately said yes. They didn't move together until about three months ago. Jack was sad to leave Ireland, but he didn't regret it one bit.

After a few minutes, Jack finally snapped out of his fantasies and stood up to go to bed as well. As soon as he walked into the bedroom, he laid next to Mark. Happy, he closed his eyes before whispering a final sentence.

"I love you, Mark."

 _So, an odd fact was that this was written originally in 2016, back when I didn't actually know how to write. But now, two years and a grammar class later, I feel like I can finally upload this._


End file.
